Surprise: Homework
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch is doing his homework and falls asleep. That's the perfect time for Grossie and Bear to sneak in and pull a prank.


**Surprise: Homework**

Frank Poncherello sat in his blue chair at the desk in his bedroom staring at the same book he'd been looking at for the past three hours. He had a pencil in his hand that still hadn't touched the paper once as he kept reading and re-reading the chapter. He didn't understand some of the things he was doing here, and some things were so mind blowing he had to look at it again. It was a Forensic Science book, from the college. He and the others had been going back to school to finish earning their bachelor's degrees. Ponch was a major in Forensic Science, Jeb was a major in Theater and Dance because his mother had wanted him to do that a while ago. Bear was majoring in Studio Arts, because of his girlfriend, and Grossie had a creative writing major because it was what he enjoyed.

Ponch found his classes both easy and hard at the same time. Some of the things he did he couldn't believe what the teacher was teaching, other things he was actually enjoying it. But right now sitting at home with a pile of homework was not the fun part about being in school, and was something he'd never missed.

Ponch was starting to fall asleep at the desk, and everything seemed less interesting and more boring to him. He kept nodding off then, he'd wake up and have to re-read the chapter either because he forgot it when he fell asleep or because he didn't believe what he read and had to read it again before writing down some notes.

As he was doing this he was unaware of Bear and Grossie sneaking into the room. He had fallen asleep again, so Bear and Grossie snuck up on him and slowly began to draw a sharpie mustache on his face, then they took him and laid him in bed. After laying him down they set up a few water balloons above the door so when he closed it the next time they would fall down on him. They left the room after that and went to Jeb's room to begin to play a prank on him. Getting back and Ponch and Jeb for everything they'd done to Bear and Grossie in the past. But much to their dismay, Jeb was wide awake and practicing his lines for an upcoming performance.

Bear and Grossie started to leave when Jeb spotted them sneaking around the corner.

"And just what is it you two think you are doing?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing," Grossie said straightening up.

"Yeah, nothing at all," Bear replied. That was exactly how Ponch and Jeb had always replied to them when a situation like this occurred.

"Oh I see," Jeb said crossing his arms over his chest. "And I should believe you, why?" he asked.

"Because we are telling the truth?" Grossie tried.

Jeb looked closely at the two of them before a smile broke out on his face. "Alright then," he said then turned away and got back to practicing.

Grossie and Bear left shaking their heads. "I don't know what is wrong with Ponch and Jeb, but I don't want to act them for too long. I think getting out one prank was good enough. Maybe when Ponch is upset over it he'll learn we don't like it much either," Bear said then went to the bathroom to go apply more Noxzema cream on his sunburn. His girlfriend had told him it would help, so he went out and bought some and it was helping tremendously. He still couldn't believe how sun burnt he had gotten from that day at the beach. He was going to have to be more careful the next time he went there.

After applying more of that cream Bear headed for his room, but before he even got inside he heard a loud cry from Ponch's room. "Barry Baricza!"

Bear looked at himself in the mirror. "How did he know?" he wondered before going. He went to Ponch's room.

"Yeah…?"

"What the heck is your problem!?"

"My problem? I don't have one," Bear said playing innocent.

"Bear, you're the only one in this house with enough artistic talent to draw a mustache this detailed!"

Bear looked around before saying anything. "It was Grossie's idea," he said.

"No it wasn't you liar!" Grossie called coming to the door.

"I don't care who's idea it was, it's not funny. At least the pranks me and Jeb play on you two are funny, but drawing on someones face with sharpie? It's hard to get off!"

"Relax, it's easy," Bear said.

Ponch rolled his eyes, "I hate you," he muttered then slammed the door.

"Oh Ponch!" Bear said but it was too late Ponch was soaked now.

He opened the door. "You could've warned me before I did that," he said.

Bear was biting his lip.

Ponch pushed past him to head for the bathroom biting back a smile. Yes he was upset about what happened but he had to admit after getting over it it was funny. When he was washing off the mustache Bear could hear him laughing.

Bear cautiously came to the open door. "Uh, Ponch?" he asked.

Ponch turned to him with a smeared mustache. "Do I look like I'm in any shape to talk to you? My mustache is all over the place, Barry!" he said trying to hold back laughter as he said that but it was nearly impossible.

Bear smiled. "So you're not mad?"

"Nah, after I got over it looking back it's kinda funny…but this takes away some of my homework time," Ponch said.

"It's alright you fell asleep doing it anyway," Bear replied with a wink. "It might be time to call it a night."

Ponch nodded slightly. "I guess…um Bear?'

"Yeah, Ponch?"

"Next time you try something like this use a regular maker instead, it'll wash off easier," Ponch said.

Bear nodded and forced a smile. "Alright."


End file.
